


Give You My All

by stripped, tryslora



Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripped/pseuds/stripped, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their fifth anniversary, Sam asks Rory to try something new with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You My All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December mini-challenge at kink_bingo. I don't own Glee, I'm just writing here.
> 
> [Sept 3, 2017] Once upon a time I had two completely separate identities online, for a variety of reasons, most of which had to do with needing a place where I could privately talk to the world. Except the private talking identity also became a fic writing identity, and yes, it's taken me this long to figure out that I can close out the private parts and link the fic parts to my usual self online. So hi. I'm also tryslora.

“Are ye sure?”

Sam nodded, a slow grin starting. “It’s our five year anniversary, isn’t it? We should be trying something new.”

Rory couldn’t deny he liked the idea, but he didn’t want to hurt Sam. But he was right: they were in a rut. He tested Sam again, four fingers sliding easily into his well stretched bum. Moving into position, Rory slid into him with a groan, adding the dildo with slow strokes until Sam seemed stretched impossibly wide around both prick and dildo.

Sam groaned, shuddered, and came. 

“Bloody hell!” Rory lost control in a most brilliant way.


End file.
